Just An Echo
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: Wow, just wow. ok first off no more writing for me when deppressed. Anywho this story takes place in season 5. Thats the only thing I can tell or els I'd give the rest away. Rated for charictor death.


Just an Echo

The rain was pouring hard all around me. I was taking cover in a small grove of trees. I was so cold and alone. It was all XANA's fault though. It all started about a three weeks ago.

XANA had made a copy of me that was so good that it was hard to tell the difference. At first it was ok since she helped us. But eventually she couldn't take it and started blaming me and saying I was the copy. She managed to make herself look exactly like me. One day she stole the money that Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi made from the jobs had been doing. When we figured it out we kicked her out. Then the next day XANA launched an attack. While we were on lyoko she snuck into the factory, and devirtualized me from the supercomputer.

At first I was confused but a few seconds later she came down the ladder and before I could stop her she put a rag to my face that was soaked in chloroform and before I knew it I was knocked out.

When I woke up I found myself in the lab with the others talking.

"So Aelita tell me what happened?" Jeremy asked the copy.

"I'm guessing that the copy devirtualized me and when I came up she attacked me." She explained.

"Thank goodness you managed to find that pipe to knock her out with." Yumi said.

"So what do we do with the copy?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not the copy!" I yelled getting their attention.

"Looks like the traitor is awake." Odd said.

"I'm not a traitor she is the copy." I said.

"Shut up Ally. We know you're the copy." Yumi said. Ally is what we decided to call the copy.

"But I'm telling the truth you've got to believe me." I pleaded trying to get up but found it difficult with my wrists being tied together.

"That's it we're kicking you out. And for good this time." Ulrich said obviously angry at the fact that XANA had completed an attack. I know he did that because I heard that the attack was so XANA could hack into the restricted part of the supercomputer and managed to delete some important programs.

Ulrich walked over to me and pulled me up by the wrists. He then proceeded to drag me out of the factory.

"Ulrich please you have to believe me she's the copy not me." I said with tears in my eyes. He didn't even say anything as he untied my wrists.

"Ally I swear if you come back here or the academy then we'll send you into the digital sea." He said with a cold look in his eyes.

"But I have nowhere to go!" I yelled.

"Not my problem now get out of here and don't come back." He said shoving me in the opposite direction of the factory before going back inside.

Without looking back I ran, I ran straight into the forest crying. I would have gone to the Hermitage but I didn't want them to find me there.

…**.**

That was a few weeks ago and since then I've been living in the woods. I ran out of money to buy food last week. I was starving, literally. I knew that the end was drawing near for me. All I really wanted to do though was to see my friends again. I do see them sometimes with the copy acting as though she was me. They never saw me though.

The rain had stopped, finally. I heard two familiar voices and saw Ulrich and Yumi walking down one of the forest paths. I limped away as best as I could since yesterday I fell out of the tree I was in and twisted my ankle. I fell though and the sound caught their attention.

They came to me and I could see in their eyes that they were feeling some remorse for what happened.

"Ally, are you ok?" Yumi asked bending down by me.

I simply shock my head I didn't have enough strength to answer.

"Ulrich call Jeremy." Yumi ordered him and he did. A few minutes later and the others were there, including the clone.

"Oh my god." Jeremy said once he saw the state I was in.

Behind him I heard the clone laugh.

"Aelita how can you laugh at her?" Odd asked taken back by her attitude.

"Let's just say that I'm no longer needed here. She'll be gone soon. Bye!" The copy said before disappearing.

"Oh no if she was the copy then that means… Oh my someone call an ambulance quick!" Jeremy said frantically. Even though it was too late for me. I could tell because things started to get darker. Jeremy noticed this and tried to tell me something but I couldn't hear what it was for everything started becoming just shadows. I could see images of my life.

_My mom and dad reading me a bedtime story_

_Jeremy finding the supercomputer_

_Meeting Odd Ulrich and Yumi_

_Coming to earth for the first time_

_Exploring sector five_

_Having my memory stolen and my father saving me_

_William destroying the core of lyoko_

_Being saved from the digital sea by my father_

_Defeating XANA_

_Turning off the supercomputer_

_XANA returning_

_Going on my first date with Jeremy_

I looked around at my friends for the last time and then darkness consumed my vision. Jeremy's face was the last thing I saw. I knew that they'd be okay. As for me well now I'm just an echo in the wind…


End file.
